


Homeward Bound

by thedevilchicken



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Alexios returns to Phokis.





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaydel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydel/gifts).



Alexios has been to many different places and met many different people there along the way. 

He's met kings and commanders, priestesses and pirates, philosophers and family he'd thought had long since died. He's been to Athens and to Sparta, to Kythera and Mykonos, sailed the whole Aegean, and he's wondered every now and then - at the crest of a wave or the peak of a mountain - where in the world he might call home. 

Sparta was a long, long time ago, with traditions that he can't recall, supposing that he ever really knew them. Kephallonia was only ever where he'd lived, not a place he's wanted to return to. Perhaps the Adrestia is home, then, in whatever far-flung port they'd docked in or else out at sea. Perhaps home is Myrrine and Nikolaos, Stentor and Kassandra, Herodotos and Barnabas, and all the rest of the ship's crew. 

Or, so he thought sometimes beneath the stars, there might be somewhere else. There might be a peaceful life just waiting for discovery, or at least rediscovery. And so, that's how he found himself in Phokis. 

He imagined the scene along the way: he would knock on that familiar door and Lykaon would open it, and they'd smile and clasp each other's arms, surprised, pleased, till Lykaon invited him inside again. He imagined other things, too: Lykaon might have moved away, or might have found someone else, or might have taken a wife who'd greet him at the door in his place. But none of those things happened. He didn't reach the house. 

"You look tired, misthios." 

A familiar man stepped up beside him in the market, there in the Chora of Delphi. He was buying food. So was Alexios; he could have hunted for his food instead, he supposed, but sometimes those days he didn't feel much like stringing his bow. Sometimes, he didn't feel much like drawing his sword.

"I am," he replied. "That's why I came to find a healer. I heard there's a good one around here." He set his hands at his hips. He raised his brows and jutted his chin a fraction. "Do you know where I can find him?"

Lykaon's mouth quirked at the corners in a hint of a half-smile. "Yes, I might have an idea," he said. He stepped closer. He reached out with one hand and squeezed warmly at Alexios's shoulder. "He'll take care of you, misthios, if you'll let him." 

They left together for Lykaon's house. There was no wife waiting there behind the door when they arrived. There was no other man. There was only a familiar bed behind a familiar door, and a familiar body wearing a familiar smile. Lykaon traced Alexios's scars with his fingertips, the old ones and the new. He pressed his mouth to them, much less a healer's touch and more lover's. He Lykaon straddled his hips, he wasn't a physician - he was the man his thoughts returned to, sometimes, late at night.

Lykaon's body yielded, with Alexios's hands there at his hips to guide him. Lykaon's hands spread at his chest and they moved together, slowly. It wasn't the first time and it wasn't the last; he's stayed for months already. He helps Lykaon find the things he needs to treat his patients. He likes to be useful. He likes his mouth at the crook of Lykaon's neck.

And maybe he knows he'll have to leave one day, and maybe he knows Lykaon knows that, too. 

But, for now, this place by Lykaon's side is a place to call home.


End file.
